Fast Forward
by popdiva24
Summary: Helga decides she likes surprises when Arnold does something a little more bold than she expected. A one-shot taking place when Arnold and Helga are eighteen years old, and Arnold's parents have returned from San Lorenzo. Rated T for suggestive themes. (Arnold/Helga)


**Fast Forward**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Yep, this is another Hey Arnold story alright. It's a simple one-shot taking place when Arnold and Helga are eighteen years old, and Arnold's parents have returned from San Lorenzo. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and beware, this story is rated "T" for some suggestive themes.

Without further ado, let's "Fast Forward" on to the one-shot . . . .

* * *

><p>Arnold is washing the dishes in the kitchen, a content smile on his face. His blonde, unruly hair was slicked off to both sides of his head in an elegant manner with the same little blue hat on top of his head in the middle. He was dressed in an elegant suit in preparation for his father's recital that night. When suddenly, his mother walked in wearing a fancy blue dress to match her eyes.<p>

"Arnold, honey. It's alright. I can take it from here with the dishes."

"It's okay, mom. You don't have to worry. I've got it covered. And besides," He paused to put a dish away in the cabinet. Then, he turned around to face her with a half-lidded smile.

"I'm already done. That was the last plate."

"Oh Arnold. You do know how to spoil a mother." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, you and dad have been gone from my life for nine years. I guess I just wanted to say thank you for coming back to live with me, grandpa, grandma, and the other boarders after all this time." Arnold answered sincerely before suddenly being brought into a bear hug by his mother.

"Oh Arnold. Your father and I can't stress enough how sorry we are for not being here to see you grow up. If only our plane hadn't been damaged beyond repair in the jungle, then we would've returned much sooner to see our baby boy. The entire time that I was in San Lorenzo, I had never gone a day without thinking of you and I'm sure the same had been true for your father. We love you very much, Arnold. Never forget that." She said as she slowly retracted her arms from around her son.

Arnold's smile broadened at her words. They really cared a lot, didn't they?

"I know, mom. And I just want you to know, I love you both too and you and dad don't have to apologize. Grandpa, grandma, my friends, and the other boarders had been there to keep me company every step of the way so I wouldn't feel very lonely without you guys." His half-lidded smile returned. "I was in good hands."

Stella smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you weren't lonely, dear. As long as you're happy, I will never be sad. Which reminds me . . . Arnold, you have a special visitor here to see you." She said with a wink.

He blinked. "A special visitor?" he repeated. Who could that be?

Before he could ask who, his Grandpa had to chime in on the conversation.

"A special visitor, hmm? If it's that little lady friend of his with the pigtails and the one eyebrow, forget Arnold going to that concert tonight. Whew, with the two of them, they could be smooching all night if you let them heh heh heh."

"Grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed, completely humiliated. Did he really have to tease him about this every time?

"Oh come on, Shortman! It's been what? Nine years since the two of you have gotten together. Sheesh, with the way you two have been smooching, to think you would've proclaimed it to the world by now!"

"Grandpa . . . ." Arnold reiterated, shaking his head and bringing a hand to his forehead in shame. Were they really related?

"Oh leave the poor boy alone, Phil. He's already got enough to worry about without you teasing him left and right about that little girlfriend of his." Gertie chimed in from out of nowhere. Why an old woman felt the need to dress in a scuba outfit with a cowboy hat in the middle of winter, Arnold would never know. Besides, she seemed to like it so why ruin her fun by asking?

"Aww Pookie . . . I was only having a little fun with the little football head. . . ." Phil replied in a disappointed tone, but Arnold didn't fail to recognize the little insult his grandpa used in a last ditch effort to tease him further about Helga.

Gertie only rolled her eyes as she pulled out a rope and lassoed Phil. She cackled triumphantly at her new catch. "Yeehaw! I've still got it!" She exclaimed. Then, she reeled Phil in.

"Whoa! What the heck are you doing, you crazy old bir—" Phil exclaimed, trying to regain his bearings.

"Now, giddy up there partner! We've got a lot of hides to skin!" Gertie shouted as she commenced pulling him out of the room with her.

"Easy there, Pookie! My stomach's hasn't quite settled yet from those raspberries you forced me to eat." Phil complained, holding his stomach.

Gertie cackled even more as she yanked him from the room.

"WHOA! HEY ARNOLD! NEVER. EAT. RASPBERRIES!" were the last words Arnold managed to hear from his grandfather before they were well out of earshot.

Arnold and his mother just turned to look at each other, both with the same blank looks across each other's faces. Then, they stared straight ahead again, neither of them saying a word before suddenly bursting out laughing at the scene they just witnessed.

"Whoo boy, are mom and dad still at it?" a man's warm voice filled the room from behind them. He chuckled warmly at the questionable looks he was receiving from both his wife and son at his presence.

"What? Did I miss anything?" Miles questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no!" Stella answered as she walked over to give her husband a kiss. "We're just surprised to see you home early, dear. Didn't you have to stay out a little longer to practice with the guys tonight for your saxophone solo?"

"Haha I did but, I decided to come home early to spend some more time with my family. I've been busy with paperwork all week that I haven't had much time to be with the people who really matter." Arnold's father said sincerely.

His wife looked up at him. "But, what about the guys? Don't they need yo-" she stopped when a finger was suddenly placed to her lips, silencing her.

"Shh . . . the guys will be fine without me for a couple of hours. And besides . . . ." he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips for a moment before retracting again. "I've got my guys right here." he said as he stared lovingly into his wife's shining blue eyes.

Arnold had to chuckle at the sight before him. The two of them reminded him of his own relationship with Helga when they are alone together.

"Well, I better go." Arnold said with a half-lidded smile, not wanting to interrupt their little moment. "I don't want to keep my special guest waiting."

Too late. Just as he was about to head for the door, his special visitor suddenly came bursting through the front door with an angry look on her face.

"Geez, what the heck is taking you so long, Football Head? I've been standing out here waiting for hours already." She said with her arms folded across her chest.

Arnold only gave her a knowing smile. _'Same old Helga. Impatient as ever.'  
><em>  
>"Helga, it's only been 10 minutes." He said, chuckling.<p>

"Hours, minutes. Point is, you kept me waiting, Arnoldo, and no one keeps Helga G. Pataki waiting without giving something in return. So I want my reward," She said, her frown turning into a devious smirk.

"Very well, Helga." Arnold said in his sultry voice. "Your wish is my command."

He took her hand in his, giving it a small kiss before letting it go again.

He gave an amused grin as he watched Helga's expression immediately turn into a dream-like daze.

He watched in shock as she suddenly slapped herself and forcefully shook her head.

Arnold had a look of concern on his face. "Helga, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

At first, Helga looked at him, quite perplexed. Then, she seemed to figure out what he was referring to. "What? Oh this? Ehh don't sweat it, Football Head, just something to keep my brain in check. Besides, I do it all the time," She said, brushing it off.

Now, the funny thing was, she said it like he was SUPPOSED to feel any better after hearing that. _'She does this to herself all the time?!'_ Arnold thought. But, before he could ponder things any further, he heard Helga's voice again.

"Nice try, Football Head, but you're going to have to do a lot better than kiss my hand in order to satisfy me." She said with her hands folded against her chest.

Arnold just gave his half-lidded smile. He was used to this by now. "Okay, Helga." He replied calmly. "We'll do things your way."

"That's right, bucko, and nothing on the cheap side," Helga answered, thinking he was referring to paying her way for the movies.

Instead, he shocked her by suddenly picking her up from the waist and heaving her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing, Football Head?! Put me down!" Helga protested.

Arnold just continued with his half-lidded smile. "Not just yet, Helga." He said as he began carrying her out the door.

"What the-?! _Arnold_, have you lost your _mind_?!" She asked, wondering if he bumped his oblong-shaped head when he was born.

Arnold could only chuckle. Now the shoe was on the other foot. He would do the surprising for once and besides . . . she _did _ask for this, after all. And truth be told, he missed hearing his name being said in that shocked voice of hers. He knew Helga only said his name when she was being serious and he loved hearing it the moment it escaped from her beautiful lips.

"Relax, Helga. I just thought we might like a little more privacy." He reassured, hoping that would calm her down a bit.

It didn't.

"PRIVACY?!" She squeaked. _'Oh no . . . he couldn't mean THAT, could he?'_

Instantly, she started panicking, pounding on his back furiously.

"Arnold, I DEMAND to know where you're taking me!" She fumed.

But Arnold wasn't letting up. Not this time, at least. "It's ok, Helga. We're almost there . . . ." He said as he turned the corner into a dark alley. It was nothing new. They had always done this when they were little. The dark alley always gave them the reassurance that no one was watching and that's exactly what Arnold had been hoping for.

By now, Helga had given up on pounding his back. It was clear to her now that Arnold wasn't planning on releasing his grip any time soon. With a bored expression, she rested the bottom of elbows on his back with her head in her hands.

"Sheesh, Arnoldo. If you wanted to have your way with me, all you had to do was ask." she stated.

At this, Arnold's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?!" He screeched, his grip suddenly becoming loose. With nothing to hold her, Helga fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Arnold, what is _up_ with you?!" she demanded. After all, he WAS acting rather strangely and that fall did _not _tickle.

However, she paused her small tirade when she saw the shocked look on his face.

"Helga, you actually thought I . . . oh man . . . ." he replied, panicky.

She looked at him with scrutiny. "Well, of course I did, football head. I mean, why ELSE would you drag me into a dark alley at night telling me that we need a little privacy?"

He had to set the record straight. "Helga, you know me. I would never do something like that," he said.

Helga immediately froze at that. She gave a sly smile. "Really? You mean, you've never even thought of what it would be like to take me right here and now in a heat of passion, and no one watching?" She asked coyly.

She moved close to him, allowing her hand to trail slowly down his chest and to the zipper of his jeans. He gulped, blushing. It was suddenly getting a lot hotter out here.

"H-Helga, w-what are you doing?" He asked, flustered. She ignored him, moving to his ear. There was no way she was stopping now. Not when she had the upper hand now.

"Come on, football head. Not even once?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

"N-no...I really neve—" Arnold stopped short when he saw her beginning to take off her pink shirt. His face instantly became a deeper shade of red. He shut his eyes, trying not to imagine Helga standing there in her bra. Or was she even wearing one? He shook his head. He had to focus on something else. Pleasant butterflies, maybe?

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, football head. Don't be such a prude," he heard her voice say. He didn't open his eyes. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't trust himself. Who knows what he might do?

His eyes flashed open when he felt hands being to unbutton his suit. "Helga!" he shouted, grabbing hold of Helga's hand before she could take it any further. Unwittingly, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam up and down Helga's body. She was wearing a black laced bra. The front of his jeans instantly felt tighter. He was suddenly very aware of her beauty. He shook his head again, willing himself to focus. This had to stop now before things got any crazier.

She looked up at him innocently. "What's wrong? Don't you want to see where this goes?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. She raised her brow at him. "I mean, no! I mean—" he placed a hand to his face. "Look, Helga. I'm a teenage guy, okay? So when you pull stunts like this, it makes it harder for me to, um, focus." He said. "Like right now. You're going to have to put your shirt on right now."

"Why? Ready to admit you weren't being completely honest?" She asked.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Arnoldo. You were enjoying every minute of me coming on to you right now," she argued.

"Okay, not saying that I didn't, but what does that have to do with me not being honest?"

"Aha! So you weren't being honest with me!" She exclaimed.

"Wait," Arnold said. "Slow down, I'm confused. What do you mean by saying that I wasn't completely honest?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Earlier, you said that you've never thought of what it would be like to take me right here and now in this dark alley with no witnesses. Just admit you weren't being completely honest with me when you said that," she explained.

"But I was being completely honest with you, Helga," Arnold said. "I really never thought of taking you in this dark alley."

"Bull," Helga said.

"At least until now," Arnold admitted, his green eyes boring into hers. Helga blushed at that. "But you never let me finish," he said, now serious. "I've never thought of taking you in a dark alley before, but . . . ." He paused to take a deep breath, his face now beet red. ". . . that doesn't mean I haven't thought of what it would be like to take you in other places." He admitted, averting his eyes.

Helga's eyes widened.

"Sometimes I really can't help thinking about it, even when I try not to. Helga, you drive me crazy. It's hard not to think about it," he said, trying to make her understand.

"Oh Arnold . . . ." Helga sighed dreamily, blushing. She shook her head, suddenly feeling very exposed. "Okay, so maybe you were telling the truth. I'll just get my shirt and we can just forget that any of this ever happened," she said. She moved to collect her shirt, but Arnold caught her hand.

"I don't want to forget about it," he said, his green eyes looking back down on her. He slowly leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. He soon ended the kiss and let go of her hand. Helga felt something in her hand. She opened it, looking down to find a new heart-shaped gold locket with the words, "Happy Anniversary," inscribed on it. She looked back to Arnold, shocked. When she looked back to open it, she saw a picture of the two of them as ten year olds at Slausens, laughing and each carrying an ice cream cone-Arnold, vanilla, and Helga, chocolate bubblegum. Arnold had a spot of chocolate bubblegum ice cream on his nose and Helga had a vanilla spot on her nose. She looked underneath the picture and found cursive words that said:

You're forever in my heart too.  
>~Arnold<p>

Helga closed the locket, looking back up at Arnold. "Oh Arnold. It's beautiful. Thank you," she said. She placed the locked around her neck.

He gave a grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I, uh, know it's a day late, but it took a little longer than expected to have the inscription done," he said. "It's one of my fondest memories."

"I love it!" Helga said, giving him a bear hug.

Arnold's smile broadened. "I'm happy to hear it," he said. Then they let go.

"I especially love it because it has my favorite ice cream flavor," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, chocolate bubblegum ice cream is a lot better tasting that I thought," he said, chuckling at the memory of Helga physically forcing him to try some of her ice cream.

"I wasn't referring to the chocolate bubblegum ice cream," Helga said coyly.

Arnold blinked. "You weren't? I thought that was your favorite?" he asked.

"I never told you this, but Phoebe and I came up with a new flavor a long time ago," she answered.

He arched a brow. "You did? What was it?"

"Arnold Shortman," she said.

He blinked. "Arnold Shortman? Why would you name it-"

"Hello favorite flavor of ice cream!" Helga suddenly exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "What can I say? You're just so irresistible," she said, her lips fully mashing onto his.

The two began passionately making out for five minutes, all initiated by Helga, of course.

"So, um, want to come in for dinner?" Arnold said, when Helga finally released him.

"Eh, why not? I've got nothing better to do anyways," she said, shrugging. "Besides, I haven't finished dessert yet." She looked pointedly at him, wiggling her eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Arnold blushed. "Err, right," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
>He moved to pick up her shirt and he handed it to her. "Here, you should probably put this on first. I really don't feel like being teased by grandpa anymore than I have," he said.<p>

She took the shirt, but then paused. "I don't know, I kind of like him teasing you," she stated with a sly grin.

"Helga . . . ." He said, giving her a look. "You see, this is exactly I wanted us to talk in a more private place. I knew you would try to turn grandpa against me."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. But only because I like you so much," she said, putting her shirt back on.

"Yeah, enough to name me as your favorite ice cream," He said.

"This is true," Helga agreed. "You do know your grandpa's going to tease you about this locket anyways, right? And you can forget about me taking this off. I'm showing this bling off for the whole world to see."

Arnold sighed. "I know," he said. Then, he smiled. _'That won't be so bad, I suppose.'  
><em>  
>"By the way, I meant to ask. What's with the suit?" she asked.<p>

Arnold looked down at his attire. "Oh, my dad's having his saxophone recital tonight with his friends over at the Courthouse theatre. I just figured I better come prepared," he explained.

"Okay. Just as long as you don't drag me over there. You're on your own for the next...how long is it?"

"Three hours," Arnold said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Helga said, grinning.

"Very funny," he replied. "I'll remember that."

The two walked into the Sunset Arms boarding house, sure to have a night full of crazy memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: . . . and there you have it. A nice little one-shot to add a little Hey Arnold to your day. Thanks for taking the time to read this story! And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Cheers!


End file.
